The present invention relates to an electrical connection arrangement for a charging system, in particular for charging a vehicle battery of a motor vehicle, having a first connection element which can be connected to a charging station and which can come into electrical charging contact with a second connection element which is mounted on the mobile platform.
The present invention further relates to a charging system for a mobile platform, having a charging cable which is connected to a charging station at one end and which has an electrical first connection element at its other end, it being possible for said electrical first connection element to be connected to a corresponding second connection element of the mobile platform, and also relates to a method for operating an electrical connection element of a charging system for charging a battery of a mobile platform.
In the field of motor vehicles, it is known to use an electric drive unit to drive the motor vehicle. Examples of this are so-called hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.
In both cases, it is possible to charge a vehicle battery which is carried along in the vehicle by means of a generator which is located onboard the motor vehicle. However, in general, the trend is toward charging the vehicle battery at a stationary charging station which has a charging device which is connected to an energy supply system (so-called “plug-in” hybrid).
A charging system which is used in this case generally contains a connection element which is connected to the charging station by means of a charging cable, wherein the connection element (for example a plug) is connected to a connection element of the motor vehicle (for example a socket on the vehicle body).
Charging processes of this kind should be performed in as simple a manner as possible and should also be possible in possibly adverse ambient conditions. Charging stations of this kind can also be erected, for example, in public where they are exposed to wind and weather.
Low temperatures are generally problematical during charging. This relates primarily to the battery itself. The battery should not fall below specific temperatures.
It is therefore known, for example from documents JP 2002 044 877 A, U.S. 2006/0016793 A1 and U.S. 2007/0212598 A1, to heat the vehicle battery by means of a heating device.
It is further known from document JP 2010-193618 A to connect a connection element of a charging system of this kind, said connection element being connected to a charging cable, to a connection element on the charging station, wherein electrical contact sections in the charging station connection element can be short-circuited. In the case of this charging system, provision is made for the electrical conductors of a charging cable to be connected not only to a charging device, but also to a DC power source. At low temperatures, the charging cable is electrically disconnected from the charging device and connected to the separate DC power source, and the charging station connection element is short-circuited. As a result, the charging cable can be heated overall, as a result of which the ability to handle said charging cable at low temperatures is improved. As soon as the connection element which is connected to the charging cable is disconnected from the charging station connection element, the charging cable can be electrically reconnected to the charging device in order to then be able to carry out a charging process of a vehicle battery—using a heated charging cable.
However, in general, there is a need, for improvement, for improved electrical connection arrangements, and also an improved charging system and an improved method for operating an electrical connection arrangement and, respectively, a charging system.
The reliability and/or the handleability, for example, should be improved in the process.